Die fehlenden 19 Jahre
by Chaotin
Summary: Was geschah zwischen dem Kampf mit Voldemort und der Szene 19 Jahre später am Bahnhof? Nicht viel. Nur ein paar Existenzängste, Ehekrisen, Geburten, Hochzeiten, Scheidungen und nebenbei ein kleiner schwerwiegender Koboldaufstand.
1. Vorwort

Die fehlenden 19 Jahre

**Die fehlenden 19 Jahre**

Was geschah zwischen dem Kampf mit Voldemort und der Szene 19 Jahre später am Bahnhof?

Nicht viel. Nur ein paar Existenzängste, Ehekrisen, Geburten, Hochzeiten, Scheidungen und nebenbei ein kleiner schwerwiegender Koboldaufstand.

Nebenbei sei erwähnt das Räschtshraibfähla natürlich absichtlich gemacht wurden um einen unterhaltenden Effekt zu erzielen (man kann sie nach dem Finden sogar behalten).

Das erste Kapitel ist so gut wie fertig und dann werde ich hoffentlich immer zweimal die Woche ein neues Kapitel reinstellen können. Über Reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen. Die halten die Motivation aufrecht.

Dann wünsch ich euch ganz viel Spaß beim Lesen.


	2. Prolog

Was geschah zwischen dem Kampf mit Voldemort und der Szene 19 Jahre später am Bahnhof

Erschöpft lag Harry in seinem Bett. Obwohl er tot müde war fand er einfach keinen Schlaf. Vor seinem inneren Auge zogen Bilder vorbei. Fred, der mit seinem Besen einer vollkommen aufgelösten Umbridge davon flog. Tonks, die ihre Nase zu einem Schweinerüssel werden ließ. Oder Lupin, der überglücklich verkündete, dass sein Sohn geboren wurde.  
Damals war er bei Bill und Fleur zu Besuch gewesen, bis er sich mit Hermine und Ron aufmachte in Gringotts einzubrechen. Er zuckte innerlich zusammen. Zu sehr traf ihn der Gedanke, dass dies noch nicht mal 24 Stunden her war. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst das er heute morgen mit der geringen Hoffnung aufgestanden war einen weiteren Horkrux in Bellatrix Verließ zu finden. Das er nicht nur diesen, sondern auch das verschollene Diadem Rawenclaws und kurzzeitig sogar etwas wie seinen eigenen Tod finden würde, hätte er an diesem Morgen nicht für möglich gehalten. Nein auch die Tatsache heute Voldemort zu überleben wäre ihm nicht im Traum eingefallen. Es war einfach zu unwirklich. Schließlich hatten sie fast das gesamte letzte Jahr gezwungener Maßen mit einer mehr oder weniger erfolgreichen Horkurxsuche verbracht und nun passierten so viele Dinge an nur einem Tag.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Es war schon lustig welche verschlungenen Bahnen das Schicksal einschlug.

Dann kam etwas neues in ihm hoch. Stück für Stück wurde ihm bewusst das er heute überlebt hatte. Nun gab es keinen Voldemort mehr, der sein Leben aus den Fugen hob. Er war frei. Von jetzt an würde er tun und lassen können was er wollte. Er zog seine Decke hoch bis zur Nasenspitze. Von nun an würde er keine Angst mehr haben müssen an der nächsten Straßenecke ermordet zu werden. Außer vielleicht von einem Schwarm Reportern, die ihn zwischen ihren Kameras und flotten Schreibefedern zerquetschten.


	3. Aufräumen

Harry warf schwer atmend die Tür hinter sich zu und legte schnell einen Zauber auf sie, um zu verhindern, dass sie im nächsten Moment wieder aufsprang

Harry warf schwer atmend die Tür hinter sich zu und legte schnell einen Zauber auf sie, um zu verhindern, dass sie im nächsten Moment wieder aufsprang.

„Wasn nun los?", fragte Ron der sich erschrocken umgedreht hatte als Harry rein gestürmt war.

„Och Ron!", antwortete Hermine an Stelle von Harry und verdrehte die Augen. „Denk doch mal nach. Diese Situation hatten wir bereits 60 Mal innerhalb der letzten 48 Stunden. Langsam müsstest du doch wissen was los ist, wenn Harry so herein gestürzt kommt." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Mir war ja klar gewesen, dass die Presse hin und weg von dir sein wird, Harry. Aber das sie es dermaßen übertreiben und das sogar während im Schloss die Beerdigungen laufen, hätte ich nicht gedacht." Ein dumpfes Gurgeln war von Ron zuhören, der sichtlich mit den Tränen kämpfte. Auch Fred sollte morgen beerdigt werden. Hermine schlug die Hand vor den Mund und zog Ron, der sich an ihrer Schulter dann doch hemmungslosem Schluchzen hingab, in eine feste Umarmung.

„Das tut mir so leid. Ich habe gerade nicht nachgedacht.", flüsterte Hermine in Rons Ohr. Harry biss sich währenddessen auf der Unterlippe herum. Natürlich war er froh das sie Voldemort vor 3 Tagen gestürzt hatten, doch die ganze Zeit beschlich ihn so ein was-wäre-wenn Gefühl. Hätte er nur früher gewusst, dass er sich Voldemort stellen muss, dann wäre es nie zum Kampf gekommen. Er hätte sich gleich stellen können, bevor die ersten Todesser überhaupt die Schule gestürmt hätten. Vielleicht hätte er ja dann trotzdem noch Voldemort besiegen können. Auch der Moment in Kings Cross ging ihm immer wieder durch den Kopf. Was wäre passiert, wenn er die verstümmelten Überreste von Voldemorts Seele in einen Zug gesetzt hätte? Dann hätte er doch nicht mehr zurückkehren können, oder?

Ron schob Hermine sanft von sich und wischte mit seinem Ärmel über seine verquollenen Augen.

„Hat ja keinen Sinn, Mine. Fred hätte das ja nicht gewollt oder? Ich meine er hätte uns doch bestimmt drei Stinkbomben um die Ohren gehauen, wenn er wüsste wie wir zurzeit vor uns hin trauern." Ohne das er es hätte zurückhalten können, liefen weitere Tränen über Rons Wange. Er schüttelte sich kurz und fuhr erneut mit dem Ärmel über seine Augen. Dann schaute er von Hermine zu Harry und meinte dann endlich: „Lasst uns gucken, ob draußen die Luft wieder rein ist." Hermine nickte eifrig und ging dann zu Tür um zu lauschen. „Klingt als wären sie fürs erste verschwunden." Mit einem eleganten Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes entfernte Hermine Harrys Zauber, welcher nicht nur eine Tür versiegelt, sondern auch den der sie zu öffnen versucht verzaubert, sodass dieser nicht mehr weiß, was er eigentlich an dieser Tür wollte. Sie hatte den Animaclaudere-Spruch durch Zufall in einem Buch, das in Snapes altem Klassenzimmer stand, gefunden und ihn sofort Harry beigebracht, der sehr dankbar für diesen Spruch war.

Vorsichtig schlichen sie den Gang entlang, darauf bedacht nicht zufällig einer weiteren Horde Reportern in die Arme zu laufen, denn auch Ron und Hermine waren inzwischen nicht weniger populär als Harry selbst. In der Schule hatte sich innerhalb der letzten 3 Tage schon viel verändert. Die gröbsten Zerstörungen der Schulwände konnte durch die Hilfe der Professoren Flitwick und McGonagall schnell behoben werden, hätten sie keine Magie gehabt, wären bestimmt 10 Jahre für die Reparationen drauf gegangen. Doch diese Zeit hatte man nicht, im Moment zumindest. Viele Menschen waren noch verletzt von den Kämpfen. Lavender Brown, zum Beispiel, die eine tiefe Wunde von Greyback davon getragen hatte, mussten 3 Mal täglich 5 verschiedene Zaubertränke verabreicht werden, damit die Wunde überhaupt verheilen würde. Jedoch bestand keine Chance ihr ein Werwolf Dasein zu ersparen. Auch sie würde sich nun jeden Monat verwandeln. Professor Trelawneys Leiden war anderer Natur. Sie hatte sich während dem großen Kampf etwas zu stark an ihrem Cherry vergriffen und lag nun mit einer akuten Alkoholvergiftung im Krankenflügel. Anderen fehlten Gliedmaßen, Augen und auch Ohren wie Georg. Man konnte von Glück reden, dass Poppy Pomfrey den Kampf unbeschadet überstanden hatte.

Auch die überlebenden Todesser waren inzwischen abtransportiert worden. Kingsley hatte durch seinen Posten als Zaubereiminister erreichen können, dass die Dementoren von Askaban abgezogen wurden. Diese lebten nun auf einer düsteren Insel, auf der sie sich sichtlich wohl fühlten. Soweit man sich das bei einem Dementor zumindest vorstellen kann. Die Mauern von Askaban wurden mit vielen Schutzzaubern verstärkt, sodass ein Ausbruch nun genau so schwer war, wie ein Einbruch in Hogwarts zu den Zeiten von Albus Dumbledore. Die unschuldigen Insassen, die unter Voldemort eingesperrt wurden, ließ man selbstverständlich vorher wieder frei.

Die schwierigste Aufgabe die es jedoch zu bewältigen galt, war die Beerdigung der 50 gefallen Hexen und Zauberer. Ein Denkmal schmückte den Friedhof, der eigens dafür am dunklen Wald angelegt worden war. Es zeigte zwei hübsche Männer (der eine mit einem Zauberstab, der andere mit einem Autoschlüssel), welche freundschaftlich einen Arm um die Schulter des Anderen gelegt hatte. Darunter stand in Goldenen Lettern „Lasst dieses Bild niemals wieder ins Wanken kommen."

* * *

Ich weiß, dafür das ich die Geschichte als Comedy ausgeschrieben habe, ist es bis jetzt recht düster. Aber ich verspreche: in 1-3 Kapiteln wird es definitiv etwas freundlicher!


	4. Gedanken und

Harry, Hermine und Ron zuckten zusammen, als sie Schritte aus einem Gang zu ihrer Rechten vernahmen

„Ihr werdet von wartschelplattrigen Wandelflitzern verfolgt!", hauchte eine leise Stimme hinter ihnen. Im Normalfall hätten Harry, Hermine und Ron einen Sprint zur nächsten Klassenzimmertür eingelegt, jedoch sprach die Person hinter ihnen von wartschelplattrigen Wanderflitzern und von solchen Personen gab es nicht gerade viele.

Luna hockte mit einer alten Ausgabe der Klitterers hinter der Rüstung an der sie gerade vorbei gelaufen waren. „Mein Vater hat mir von ihnen erzählt. Sie sehen aus, wie ganz kleine Enten, die sich der Farbe eurer Schatten anpassen und euch dann auf Schritt und Tritt folgen. Reporter haben sie früher zur Spionage benutzt. Die Wandelflitzer übertragen nämlich alles was sie sehen und hören an den, der sie geschaffen hat. Außerdem bringen sie jedem auf den sie angesetzt wurden auf immer und ewig Unglück." Harry war wieder einmal von Luna überrascht. Während ihrer Ausführung hatte sie wie Hermine geklungen, wenn diese eine Definition aus „Magische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind" herunter betete, jedoch hatte Luna dabei einen Blick im Gesicht, der Trewlanis ähnelte, wenn sie Harry mal wieder offenbarte, dass er eines ziemlich schmerzhaften Todes sterben würde. Hermine seufzte leise. Zu Harrys Überraschung war es nicht das übliche resignierte Seufzen das von Hermine kam, wenn Luna mal wieder von irgendwelchen Tierchen berichtete, nein es war voller Mitleid. Als sie dann Luna nach ihrem Vater fragte, wurde Harry schlecht. Er war die ganze Zeit zu sehr mit Tonks, Fred und Lupin beschäftigt gewesen, dass er nicht daran gedacht hatte Luna nach ihrem Vater zu fragen. Recht unangebracht, wie Harry fand, stellte sich jedoch eine Art Genugtuung bei ihm ein, als er seinen eigenen beschämten Gesichtsausdruck auf Rons Gesicht wieder erkannte.

„Ginny hat ihn heute mit mir im St. Mungus besucht. Ihm geht's schon wieder viel besser."; sagte Luna und strich sich dabei verträumt durch das Haar, machte dann auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief den Gang entlang in die Richtung aus der Harry und die anderen beiden gerade gekommen waren. Kaum war Luna um die Ecke starten Ron und Harry Hermine an: „Was genau ist mit ihm passiert seitdem wir ihn das letzte mal gesehen haben?" Die Frage kam so zeitgleich von den beiden, dass es klang als hätte sie nur einer gestellt. Hermines Antwort ließ jedoch auf sich warten. Stattdessen ging sie weiter in die Richtung in die sie vor ihrer Begegnung mit Luna gelaufen waren. Ron und Harry, überrascht durch Hermine plötzliches Losgehen, blieben ein paar Sekunden regungslos stehen, dann rannten sie ihr hinter her. Zwei Gänge weiter setzte Hermine endlich an eine Antwort zu geben: „Was wird ihm wohl passiert sein? Das gleiche viel so vielen anderen die dir geholfen haben, Harry. Man hat ihn nach Askaban gebracht. Das hat ihm sehr zugesetzt wisst ihr. Ginny hat mir vorhin erzählt, er sei hochgradig verwirrt. Zwar erkennt er Luna, aber das wars dann auch schon. Er soll wohl ungefähr in die gleiche geistige Kategorie eingestuft worden sein, wie Nevilles Eltern. Das einzige wovon er die ganze Zeit redet ist seine verstorbene Frau." Hermine waren beim Erzählen die Tränen in die Augen getreten und Ron legte schnell einen Arm um sie. „Wisst ihr, ich kann doch eigentlich so froh sein von Muggeln abzustammen. Ich denke ich hätte das Jahr nicht durch gehalten wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass meine Familie wegen uns in Gefahr schweben. Ron! Du warst ja so tapfer." Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an Rons Schulter und schniefte nun in seinen Pulli. „Ich… öhm… ich weiß.", antwortete Ron, dessen Ohren rot angelaufen waren. „Du aber auch, Mine. Ich meine es gehört auch viel Mut dazu seine Eltern zu verhexen. Ich glaub ich hätte das noch nicht mal versucht. Hätte die wahrscheinlich eher umgebracht als das Gedächtnis zuverändern." Hermine schlich ein kleines Lächeln aufs Gesicht.

Etwas später saßen sie zum Essen in der Großen Halle zusammen. Ginny hatte sich neben Harry gesetzt und sie genossen es sich so nah zu sein. In den letzten Tagen hatten sie sehr viel Zeit miteinander verbracht und sich gegenseitig vom letzten Jahr erzählt. Harry war es inzwischen mehr als schleierhaft wie er es so lang ohne sie ausgehalten hatte, wo ihm doch allein schon der heutige Tag wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen war. Er legte, als er mit dem Essen fertig war, seinen Arm um ihre Taille und ließ seinen Blick in der Großen Halle schweifen. Es war merkwürdig mit anzusehen, dass der Griffindortisch regelrecht überquoll, während am Tisch der Slytherins keine Menschenseele saß. Selbst die Malfoys nicht, denn die waren noch am Abend von Voldemorts Tod geflohen. Sie galten derzeit als die einzigen noch nicht gefassten oder gestorbenen Todesser. Es war auch ein komisches Bild Erwachsene auf den Plätzen der Schüler zu sehn. Die mit Abstand jüngsten am Tisch waren Ginny und Luna. Dann kamen Hermine, er und Ron. Selbst die restlichen Weasley-Brüder würden erst morgen wieder in Hogwarts eintreffen. Georg, der einen akuten Zusammenbruch nach dem Tod seines Zwillingsbruder gehabt hatte, war nun erstmal bei Angelina untergekommen mit der er –wie Harry von Ginny erfuhr – kurz nach Bill und Fleurs Hochzeit zusammen gekommen war. Sie war Georg eine große Stütze in den letzten Tagen, denn mit Fred war Georg nicht nur sein menschliches Spiegelbild, sonder auch ein Teil seiner Seele gestorben.


	5. Gedenken

Harry war das aufstehen noch nie so schwer gefallen, wie an diesem Morgen

Harry war das Aufstehen noch nie so schwer gefallen, wie an diesem Morgen. Nicht das er sonderlich müde gewesen wäre, doch die Tatsache heute einen guten Freund beerdigen zu müssen, trug nicht gerade dazu bei, wie eine Feder aus dem Bett zu schweben. Stattdessen drehte er sich noch einmal um und zog seine Decke bis zur Nasenspitze. Die nun verstreichende Viertelstunde widmete er Fred und ließ all die schönen Erinnerungen an ihn Revue passieren. Dann erhob er sich und wie damals bei Sirius verspürte er nun keine abgrundtiefe Traurigkeit, sondern eine wärmende Dankbarkeit in seinem Herzen, für all das was er mit Fred erleben durfte und für all das was Fred ihm gegeben hatte.

Eine knappe Stunde später war die gesamte Familie Weasley, Hermine, Harry und eine riesige Masse an ehemaligen Hogwartsschülern und Ordensmitglieder, sowie Lehrern und Mitarbeitern von „Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze" in der Eingangshalle versammelt. Die Luft schien zum Zerreißen gespannt und selbst die sonst so leuchtend roten Haare der Weasleys schienen ihr Feuer verloren zu haben. Harry nahm Ginny bei der Hand die ihn kurz Dankbar anblinzelte. Ein kleiner Zauberer winkte die Gruppe dann in ein großes Klassenzimmer, was zu einer Art Kapelle umgezaubert worden war.

Nachdem alle einen Platz gefunden hatten, begann der kleine Mann zu reden. Jedes Wort was er sprach ließ Erinnerungen in den Köpfen der Versammelten aufleuchten, während Freds Körper aufgebart an der Spitze des Raumes lag.

„… behaltet ihn im Gedächtnis als einen Widerständischen gegen Voldemort, als Scherzboldt, Lehrerschreck, Freund, Bruder und Sohn. Vielleicht auch als den dem ihr es zu verdanken habt, dass ihr so viele graue Haare auf dem Kopf habt." Unwillkürlich mussten einige Lehrer und auch Mr. und Mrs. Weasley nicken. „Aber behaltet ihn in Erinnerung. Denn sein Andenken ist leider das einzige von ihm, was uns auf unserem eigenen Lebensweg begleiten wird. Doch bin ich mir sicher, dass niemand ihn vergessen wird, wo doch sein menschliches Ebenbild uns weiterhin immer vor Augen sein wird. Nur sein linkes Ohr werden wird uns wohl fehlen, denn das hat Georg ja leider nicht mehr.", damit schloss der kleine Mann und eine Stille, die nur hier und da von kleinen Seufzern unterbrochen wurde, legte sich über die Anwesenden. Es war eine sonderbare Stimmung als man den Sarg zum verbotenen Wald trug. Die ursprüngliche Anspannung war von allen gewichen. Es war als wäre aus dem Abschied für immer ein Abschied für kürzere Zeit geworden.

„Weißt du…", sagte Harry zu Hermine, als beide gerade etwas abseits der Weasley Familie standen die nun weiße Rosen in das Grab warfen. „Es klang an manchen Stellen fast so als würde Fred selbst sprechen. ‚Nur sein rechtes Ohr vermissen…' weißt du was ich meine?"

„Ja Harry. Weißt du, diese Worte stammen wahrscheinlich wirklich von Fred. Die Redner bei Totenmessen hier in der Zaubererwelt geben von Generation zu Generation einen alten Spruch weiter, der es ihnen ermöglich Gedanken aus dem Kopf des Verstorbenen zu… na ja… zu angeln, die ihn im Augenblick des Todes beschäftigen. Das sind meistens Abschiedsworte an die geliebten Menschen und daraus wird dann die Rede gemacht."

„Deshalb ging es in der Rede für Lupin und Tonks vorrangig um Teddy und das man sich um ihn kümmern sollte und sie volles Vertrauen in uns hätten."

„Ja sehr richtig, Harry. Das erschien ihnen wohl am wichtigs… oh!", Hermine verstummte. Gerade wurde ein Paket von „Weasleys Feuerwerksallerei" gezündet und warf wunderschöne Lichtfunken über Freds Grab. Ein Funke traf den Grabstein auf dem in diesem Moment die Worte „Fred Weasley (geb. 1. April), der auf seine Jahreszahlen verzichtet, weil er armen Kindern nicht antun will, dass sie diese einmal auswendig lernen müssen." aufflammten. Mrs Weasley schluchzte in ihr Taschentuch.

„Dieser Schweinehund.", murmelte Georg Angelina ins Ohr. „Das war meine Idee. Ich hatte sie ihm vor dem Kampf anvertraut und er…?!" Angelina musste grinsen.


	6. Volle Kraft vorraus

„Was macht ihr jetzt eigentlich

„Was macht ihr jetzt eigentlich?", Hermines Frage zauberte den Ausdruck des Nichtverstehens auf die Gesichter von Harry und Ron, welchen sonst nur eine Arbeitsanleitung von Snape erreicht hatte.

„Wie? Was machen? Wie wärs mit spazieren gehen? Oder was meinst du?", Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich dachte eher an eure Zukunftspläne.", seufzte sie, während das Nichtverstehen in pures hä?! überging. „Ich für meinen Teil werde den Sommer nutzen um meine Eltern wieder zu finden und dann mein letztes Schuljahr wiederholen. Ich habe das schon mit Professor McGonnagold abgesprochen, wisst ihr. Danach möchte ich gerne im Ministerium für magische Gemeinschaft anfangen. Ich denke, dass ich mit B.Elfe.R. in der Bewerbungsmappe bereits einen guten Eindruck machen kann. Ich hoffe sie nehmen mich, wenn nicht muss ich erst einmal schauen, das ich ein Jahr in Frankreich verbringe um da etwas Riesenforschung zu betreiben. Korrespondenten für die Zusammenarbeit mit Riesen sind nämlich sehr rar. Darüber habe ich mich schon informiert. Ich denke mal das wäre dann die Lücke über die ich da rein komme, auch wenn ich zutiefst hoffe um einen solchen Umweg herum zukommen." Harry starrte Hermine eine Weile an, dann fiel ihm auf das seine Kinnlade runter geklappt war und seinem Gesicht einen ziemlich dämlichen Ausdruck verlieh.

„Wir dürfen das Jahr wiederholen?", fragte er um sein Gesicht zu rehabilitieren.

„Aber natürlich dürfen wir. Es betrifft ja nicht nur uns. Allein Ginny muss mindest ein halbes Jahr wiederholen, da sie ja in ihren Ferien vor Du… Voldemort und seinen Todessern untertauchen musste.", antwortet Hermine und zog eine ihrer Augenbrauen hoch. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ihr euch nicht mal erkundigt habt. Es geht hier ja nur um eure Zukunft.", fügte sie sarkastisch hinzu.

Harry und Ron ertrugen Hermines – immerhin eine viertel Stunde andauernden – Vortrag über Unzuverlässigkeit, Disziplin, harte Arbeit, Lorbeerausruherei und Faulheit ohne ihr zu widersprechen.

„Fertig?", fragte Ron als Hermine sich scheinbar noch weiter in Rage reden wollte. Hermine, der die plötzliche Unterbrechung den Wind aus den kurzzeitig Segeln nahm, starrte ihn böse funkelnd an.

„Wann brichst du denn auf um deine Eltern zu finden?", stieg Harry ein, um zu verhindern, dass Hermine Ron ein „nein" ins Gesicht schrie.

„Morgen früh.", antwortete sie und rauschte majestätisch in Richtung der Schlafsäle davon.

„Es ist Wahnsinn, wie sie so schnell von „wir sterben morgen" auf „ich plane mein Leben bis ans Ende meiner Tage voraus" umsteigen kann.", überlegte Ron. „Wobei beides zusammen eigentlich gar nicht so schwer ist…"


End file.
